Superman (Crisis On Two Earths)
Superman Is a playable character in Injustice:Crisis on Two Earths. he is classified as a Power character and is voiced by,Nolan North. History Born on Krypton, Kal-El landed in Kansas in 1978.[10] Superman began his crimefighting career in 1998, at the age of 21.[11] At that age, he also started working for the Daily Planet.[12] He was a founding member of the Justice League.[13] Powers and Abilites Solar energy absorption: Technically, this is the main source of Superman's powers. Because Superman's powers are greatly due to exposure to Earth's yellow sun, his powers have been affected by extreme absorptions of solar power, whether voluntary or involuntary. Flight Heat Vision Infrared Vision Inveunerability Microscopic Vision Super Hearing Super Speed Super Strength Telescopic Vision X-Ray Vision Role In story superman is a superhero and a member of the Justice League. The exact details of his early superhero career are unknown, but it safe to assume that it is the same as his New Earth counterpart. Superman and the Justice League were finishing the construction of their new Watchtower, a space fortress that would serve as the Justice League's headquarters. In that moment, Batman tells him that the Metropolis Police Department has just captured Lex Luthor. Superman, Wonder Woman and Flash go to the police station to interrogate Luthor. Using his X-ray vision, Superman discovers that Luthor is in fact from a parallel Earth, as his internal organs are reversed. Also, the Luthor the Justice League knows is still imprisoned at Stryker's Island. The Justice League takes Luthor to their Watchtower, where he explains that the Earth he comes from has been conquered by the Crime Syndicate, a villanouse analogue of the Justice League. Luthor was the leader of his world's Justice League, but the Syndicate systematically destroyed its members, until only Luthor remained. The only thing keeping the Syndicate in check is the threat of a nuclear response. He has come to the Justice League's Earth to ask them for help in saving his world. At first, Superman has trouble trusting Luthor, but he nevertheless agrees that the League should help him. The other members agree, except for Batmanho argues that the League is spread too thin for the problems of their own world, let alone Luthor's. Luthor takes the League to his world, arriving at the Justice League's headquarters, which are being ransacked by the Crime Syndicate. After a short brawl, the League steals one of the Syndicate's invisible jets and retreats to the lair of the Jester, the Joker's heroic counterpart. Luthor explains that the Syndicate's leaders have superpowered lieutenants called Made Men that oversee their most important operations. In order to defeat the Syndicate, the League agrees to attack multiple Syndicate operations in teams of two. Superman and Luthor fly to Metropolis, where they challenge Ultraman (Superman's villanous counterpart) to a fight. Superman and Lex subdue Ultraman and his lieutenant, Mr. Action, an evil analogue of Jimmy Olsen, placing them under arrest. However, Secret Service agents tell them that the President would like to speak with them. At the White House, President Slade Wilson berates the Justice League for upsetting the Syndicate, but Superman and Lex counter that the Syndicate must be stopped. Even Rose, the President's daughter, agrees with the Justice League. However, Slade believes an all-out war with the Syndicate would cost thousands of lives. He also says that he ordered the release of Ultraman in order to appease the Syndicate. Although they are shocked, the League still refuses to give up. Later, the League rendezvous with Batman, who has traveled to the Crime Syndicate Earth and captured Superwoman, Wonder Woman's evil analogue. As the League converges at Superwoman's mansion, Batman asks Luthor why did the Crime Syndicate go to the Justice League's dimension, and Luthor replies that while he was on the Justice League's Watchtower, he hid a device; a Quantum Trigger, that was essential to a bomb the Syndicate is building. The bomb is powerful enoguh to destroy Earth, and the Syndicate intends to use it as an equalizer to the nuclear threat. When Superman asks why did Luthor not just destroy the device, Luthor replies that the device is pure energy, therefore, it cannot be destroyed. The League resolves to stop the Syndicate once and for all. The League infiltrates the Syndicate's headquarters in the moonbase, with a captured Superwoman in tow. Although the League reaches the bomb, the Syndicate discovers them and a fight breaks out, with Superman attacking Ultraman. Although Superman and Ultraman share the same powers, Superman proves to be the superior fighter. However, the fight is interrupted when Owlman (Batman's evil analogue) seizes the completed bomb and flees to another dimension. Owlman's plan is to travel to Earth-Prime, the source of all Earths across the multiverse. If Owlman activates the bomb at Earth-Prime, all Earths that have ever existed will be destroyed, resulting in the end of all life. Batman follows Owlman and manages to stop him. Also, the remaining Crime Syndicate members are arrested by the U.S. Marines, personally led by Slade. Afterwards, the Justice League returns to their dimension, but not before President Wilson thanks them for saving their world. At the Watchtower, Superman and Batman consider expanding the League with the heroes Batman summoned earlier to defend the Watchtower from the Syndicate. Gameplay Intro/Outro Intro: Superman comes in flying in a suit and bolar hat. he then rips it off and reveals the superman costume. Outro:Superman Grabs the Opponent by the neck and flies in the air with them. Character Trait:Superman Gets A red Aura surrounded around him,making all attacks invulnerable. Super Move The Kyrptonian:Superman Punches the opponent in the air,he then punches them two times and sends them back down to the ground with a Laser blast. Ending Superman Had defeated His Phsycothic Copy of himself. Trying to find a way out of this twisted world,With no way out. he joined the Reverse Copy of the Legion of Doom,know as The Legion Of Saviors. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes